thresholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Paq
Paq is a city-state located in Upper Ceraxis, along the norther shore of the bay that divides the two halves of the Ceraxian continent. It is located near the same river that Tia Jhon rests upon. The city was dedicated to the worship of Auk the Water Sphinx, and consequently gains much of it's wealth from the shipping industry. It's labyrinthine docks network has earned it the nickname "the City of Docks." Culture and Society Paq is an ancient and wealthy city, covered in limestone buildings and amphitheaters. A great city wall protects the landward borders of the city, while the maze of docks and a navy of triremes guard its shoreline. The city also possesses an acropolis that serves as the seat of government and the last line of defense during war. Common architectural features include columns and ornate wells. People can buy or sell almost anything legitimately in the city and then ship it anywhere in the known world. While it is illegal for Paqians to own or become slaves, the slave trade has recently become one of Paq's economic pillars. Fishing remains a popular pastime, as well as food source for the poorer population, but is no longer a major income source. Other common occupations include poet-bards, who regale amphitheater audiences with ballads of ancient heroes, and footrace contestants. Paq has a unique government system: democracy. A council of elders, usually men of great wealth or renown, work to create and enforce laws, even serving as the judges of criminal cases. Whenever a new law or ordinance is proposed, all landowning citizens are able to vote for or against it. If the majority of votes are in favor of the new law, the law is passed and put into effect immediately. Paq is also unique in that their army is made of mostly female soldiers. Even the native citizens forget the reason for this, but warfare is considered a traditionally female job. The army of Paq is divided into three battalions, which are further divided into 16-person forces: * the heavily-armored Hoplon Battalion, named after their massive shields * the lightly-armored Peltast Battalion, serving as scouts and skirmishers * the Volunteer Battalion, where cavalry, wizards, and other "unconventional" soldiers are placed. If one wishes to become a citizen of Paq, the fastest way to do so is to join the Volunteer Battalion and move up the ranks. While fish is popular among those who cannot afford anything more grand, olives and olive oil are the staples of the Paq diet. One of the most prized dishes in the state is the gyro sandwich. In Threshold: Auk's Chosen Prior to the events of this let's play, two of the characters had been to Paq previously. Stormraven came to the City of Docks in order to learn and master a new style of swordsmanship, one that differed from the kenjutsu of the Broken Kingdoms. Lee came to the city of Auk to learn the religion he was called to follow. He entered his hermitage after spending a year at the Grand Leopard Temple. The crew of the Auk's Chosen heads to Paq in order to flee Osulax's attack on Nod. They arrive and explore the city three days later. In the Grand Hall of the Acropolis, Stormraven meets, duels, and befriends Philana, a captain in the Hoplon Battalion. Ekamekos meets and befriends Dunkorgg and the Warriors Three, an Orcix bardic troupe. The next day, the crew is drafted into answering the ultimatum of Spearthrower the Warglord and helps thwart a raid carried out by a Broken Kingdoms ship. To his horror, Stormraven learns his childhood friend Daisuke is part of these barbaric actions. During their adventures, the crew of the Auk's Chosen will often use Paq as a home away from home.